


The Quiet Show

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Series: On the Road [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Jo and Dean trying to be quiet, they have an audience on the next bed over. Not that he's willing to let them know he's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Show

Jo gave a soft moan, hand across her mouth to try and muffle the sound as she could. She can't help how her gaze flickers to the other bed in the room, checking to make sure Sam was still asleep even as her body arched against Dean's tongue. "Dean," she panted softly, barely a whisper though it dripped with pleasure.

He groaned softly against her as he worked his tongue into her. There was really nothing sweeter than the taste of her, though the fact that this was a little more forbidden made it all the sweeter.

Most of their time together for sex was done when they knew Sam would be gone or in the back seat of the Impala. But some nights, he just couldn't help himself. So he'd wait until Sam fell asleep and settled between her legs, eyes watching up the length of her body as she arched and tried to keep her sounds to a minimum.

Her body rocked against his mouth, wanting more. Needing more. Most nights he started this, this would be enough. He'd please her, she'd please him, and they'd snuggle up content and sated. Him between her legs was risky enough, with Sam able to wake up at any moment. But sex was damn near dangerous for that. Tonight though, she felt too empty, even as her back arched sharper with a whimper as he worked two fingers into her. "Need...you..."

Dean groaned low against her, loving the way she shuddered as she moved against his fingers. He crooked his fingers inside her, though his body started to rise above hers more. "You sure?" It was his turn to glance at his brother's still form, making sure they hadn't woken him. One room was cheaper than two when they were hunting.

There's a low sound from her throat, hand tightening in his hair and tugging him up faster. "Yes. Get that thick cock inside me, Cowboy," she answered in a soft, low tone before she kissed him. There's a soft sound as she shuddered at the taste of herself on his tongue. It's so hot to be able to taste herself like this.

He groaned against her mouth and kicked off his boxers, though he knows they'll be caught at the foot of the bed under the sheet. There's no thought as his fingers slip from her body and her leg is slipped over his hip. He's ruled by her words, the kiss as it's deepened, the feel of her under him. His hips shift and he pushes into her fairly fast, swallowing her soft cry.

Jo's leg tightened around his hip, heel settled at the small of his back hard enough to bruise. She's glad to have his mouth there to muffle her sounds, not wanting to wake Sam. Her hips will urge for a fairly fast pace, though careful enough the bed doesn't move under them.

Unbeknown to the two moving together in the one bed, pale moonlight through the curtains showing more than either of them probably realize, Sam's eyes are slitted as he watches them. Normally it'd cause a comment, a bitchface, something. He's not sure why tonight is different. Why the way Jo's body arches to take Dean deeper sends his breath a little quicker, or the way their mouths stay locked together to keep from waking him stir things in his pajama pants to attention. He doesn't know why he can't help himself as his hand slides down and wraps around himself under his pants either. He shouldn't find any of this arousing, and yet here he is.

Neither of the couple noticed the slight shift in Sam's breathing or the way he turned slightly so his hand wouldn't move the covers as he stroked himself. There weren't any glances over at his bed as they moved together, though Dean's mouth did dip down to bite along Jo's throat.

Her nails slid along Dean's shoulder hard enough to almost break skin as her head tilted to the side, away from Sam's bed. Each bite of teeth tugged the heat and pressure in her belly tighter, coiling it faster as her body tightened around Dean and she grew close. "D...dean," she panted very softly, though that panted word held the pleasure and lust, the want for him to finish her, make her come undone.

He groaned low, dark as he shifted deeper and his back arched against her nails. He shifted to claim her mouth a moment before she cried out and came for him. He gave two more thrusts before he answered her cry, emptying into her too tight body around him.

With the sounds they were making, neither heard the ragged breath as Sam came about the same time they did, spilling over his hand and making the bed sticky. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to calm his breathing more, not sure how to get to the bathroom now.

Jo slumped under Dean, nails staying tight against his shoulder as she panted. Her eyes were hooded as she finally glanced over at Sam's bed, glad to see the still form of the younger Winchester. "One of these days...we're gonna accidentally wake him," she murmurs in a thick, sated tone.

Dean slumped above her, nuzzling her throat with a low sound. "Haven't yet. Could sleep through a fucking earthquake," he murmured as his body relaxes above hers, snuggling around her.

Jo shifted with a soft hum, kissing his shoulder. "Might be wrong," she answered quietly.

He rose his body just enough to slip from her so she could be more comfortable before he rolled them. He smiled a little as she curled up on his chest, not unlike a cat. "'M not," he murmured as the two drifted to sleep.

Both were out enough to not stir when Sam finally shifted from the bed and too the bathroom to clean up. There was no way he'd tell them he was awake, ever. Though, he was still on the fence whether he'd make sure he'd be awake next time or not.


End file.
